Crash Into Me
by Evie1
Summary: Listen to your inner voice. G/S centred.


**Crash Into Me**

**Author**: Evelyn Chung, a.k.a Evie

**Summary**: Follow your inner voice. Believe in Geek Mind-meld. Have Faith in Geek Telepathy. GSR.

**Possible Spoilers**: SDD, BoP, PNN, and HA.

**Disclaimer:** CSI including its characters and their story lines are not mine. What Grissom heard, however, is rightfully mine.  
  
**Note:** Thanks to Dev, Heidi, Hope, Stepf, and… the entire GS list; you know who you are. Sandy, Jen and Caitlin for philosophical support. Kai and Kevin for my little UST research&experiment. ...And my talking inner voice.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**  
_**Dave Matthews Band  
Crash Into Me**  
_

_You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

_If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
to forgive me  
in my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
close to me  
_**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

He wished she could hear it, the voice murmuring inside of him.

"Come to me," said the voice, "come to me, my love".

Sometimes he wondered if she could hear the voice. Maybe she could hear it all too well. Every time he looked into those pair of dark, enigmatic eyes, he saw a soul just like his own, trapped by pasts and the shadows of themselves. Her eyes said the same thing like his voice.

Come to me.

She wanted the same thing; he saw that in her eyes.

He was sure now that she could hear his inner voice, just like she understood every aspects of him. Somehow her mind-reading always seemed natural to him, as if she had followed his inner whispers. Her hand was drawn to him, following his inner voice, and gently caressed his face. The tenderness of her touch was like a dream he had longed forever, yet it was not.  
At that moment, he saw his own fear in her determining eyes.

"Come to me." Her deep pupils said.

Her eyes frightened him. They revealed both his and her minds. He was not used to be known, and was not used to be known to someone who had a soul exactly like his.

After that night he always saw his own fear in her intense eyes. He did not know what to call it - coward-ness, or just being plain Grissom. He retreated, although the voice still whispered, "come to me," when ever he caught a glance of her.

Her loose hairs waved at him, "come to me".  
Her beautifully curved lips smiled at him, "come to me".

Knowing his fear and her attempts of having a social life of her own, he carefully withdrawn to a position of a non-emotionally-attached supervisor. He still cared about her nonetheless, but he was careful. He did not want to burn her nor himself.

One day she handed in the leave of absence.

"Can't you at least stay with me, for me?" screamed his inner voice, with agony.

Staying barely calm, she said that he did not respect her. Everybody in the lab did, except for him. He saw her frustration filling her beautiful eyes like the tears racing in the eyes. It was his frustration.

"I need you." His inner voice begged. "I. NEED. YOU."

Finally he said, "The lab needs you."

"That's great." She said disappointingly, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

"You were so close to get her back." His inner voiced said. The damaged was done. Both of them were burned.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

His inner voice fell silence till they went on ice together. He had tried again to bring her back with a plant, following a friend's advice, but she was still bitter.

She was wearing a black toque; her shining hair naturally curled up at the end, just above her slender shoulder.

"Come to me." The inner voice snapped back the moment he saw her standing by the ice rink.

"Beauty." Said the voice. He realized that she had been the beauty of his life after he kept her from leaving, and she had brightened up everything in his world with her charming intelligence and personality since the day he met her.

"Please, come to me, beauty." The whisper amplified when his eyes met hers. He believed that she could hear his inner voice, but still acting cold to him because she was still angry.

"Since when have you cared about beauty?" she asked sarcastically.

"Since I met you."

She read his thoughts through his eyes. She saw her own surprise, his sincerity, courage, and his trademark smugness. She could not believe what he just said to her. It was too good to be true, better than anything she had ever wanted him to say. Something in his eyes told her that he was not humouring her.

"Come to me," said his intense blue eyes and her inner voice, in sync.

"Come to me."

_***~*~*~*~***_

Every time when he was trying to get away from her, he fell back right to her. He knew he could trust her explicitly after they first met; he called her to Las Vegas from San Francisco when he had a personal and professional crisis. She always held the key to the clues evidences he had from the cases. He had to confront his true feelings in order to keep her from leaving.

Guided by his inner voice, he wandered on the Strip.

"Come," whispered the voice. He had a medical condition and he could hear nothing else.

"Come…"

The voice led him, like a moth drawn to the flame, to the underpass.

He found out the source of that voice, the flame of his life.  
She was not surprised to see him, as if out of the infinitely-many coordinates in the space-time continuum, she knew he would be there at that exact moment and place. He knew that he had been looking for her all his life.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"I have Otosclerosis. I am losing my hearing." He had practiced for a long time to tell her.

"It's okay," she hugged him. He could felt her skin against his cheek - a sensation he knew and longed to feel again for too long. She held his head; her fingers softly moved through his hair.

She whispered.

"You can always hear me. Just follow your inner voice."

**~FIN~  
**  


_Writer's End Note:  
RST was knocking on my door. "Can I come in?"  
"I thought UST kept you 100 yards from my computer." I asked.  
"Uh, well, that was for Jealousie. Besides, you wrote this on paper. You summoned me here 'coz you have that Dave Matthew Band song on repeat. Can I please come in? My legs are sore."  
"Okay, fine, but you have to give me some RST in real life before I let you infiltrate my writing."  
"I'll do the best I can," said RST, sadly. "but your social life provides too little for me to work on."  
"Goodbye, then."  
RST shook her head. "Hey, you've got me here and I have to get my job done. Sorry honey, how about granting your wish later? You know, July The First is coming…"  
"Okay," I shrugged, "get it done before UST comes back, but I think she shielded my PC…."_


End file.
